Incredible Hulk Vol 1 312
he wonders if he should be anything other than being cursed to be the very monster his father accused him to be. As Banner sulks, he is unaware that he is being watched by the Beyonder -- who curious about the universe in which he is visiting traveled through it's many dimensions until happening upon the Hulk in the Crossroads dimension -- The Beyonder finds Banner's constant struggle intriguing, seeing that Banner somehow gets gratification from grief and despair instead of loneliness and fear. He decides to help Bruce Banner out when he detects some energy signature entering into the Crossroads dimension. Using his powers the Beyonder manipulates it to key in on Banner's form before teleporting away. Secret Wars II continues in .... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * Nurse Meachum * * Other Characters: * Mr. Thayer * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** **** *** * * * * * Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is the first time that it is revealed that Bruce Banner grew up in an abusive household. Some facts about this: ** As explained in all past instances where Banner appears to have a function home life were all fabricated memories that Bruce Banner made up to deal with his abusive past. In fact, during the final confrontation between Bruce and Brian in this story has a false ending as well. Incredible Hulk #-1 states that the factor that caused Banner to create his false memories was when he accidentally killed his father in self-defense at the gravesite of his mother. ** It's not outwardly stated here, but Brian Banner beat his wife to death. This is explained in and . Bruce testified against his father (as seen in ) and his father was institutionalized. ** Banner's memories of his high school years are also greatly glossed over. This is another cover-up of troubled memories. His troubled adolescence is explored more fully in - . * The appearance of the Beyonder in this story occurs between panels 1 and 2 of page 14 of . * The Beyonder recounts his his arrival to Earth and his early examinations of humanity as chronicled in - . * Banner laments that he was "dead", he committed psychic suicide in after discovering that he was being manipulated into becoming the savage Hulk again by Nightmare. Chronology Notes This story is the first time that the origins of Bruce Banner are revealed. Many of the moments in this flashback have been expanded upon many times and affect the chronology of the characters in this story. They are as follows: Page 1-3: The birth of Bruce Banner. ** ** ** Page 4-5: Bruce Banner as an infant. ** Page 4-10: Brian Banner's jealousy over young Bruce Banner. ** ** ** Page 11-12: Bruce Banner in high school. ** Page 13-14: Bruce and Brian Banner at Rebecca Banner's grave ** ** Page 15-17: Bruce Banner's arrival at Gamma Base. ** ** ** Page 18, Pannels 1-3: The start of the Gamma Bomb test ** ** ** ** Page 18, Pannels 4-5: The Bomb is about to go off ** ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}